The Island
by seljini
Summary: Ray and Kai are two of the five survivors of a plane crash. Stranded on a deserted island, they have to learn to live together, and as if that wasn't hard enough, two of them have something to hide...rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Island Chapter 1 

A plane, flying from Japan to Russia, was found high in the air above the ocean. The passengers, most of them reading or sleeping, were unaware of the problems the pilots had to deal with. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. The contact with the airport was lost and if they didn't get it back soon, there was a big chance there would be a disaster.

Kai Hiwatari, a Russian man of just nineteen, was staring out of the small window, his crimson eyes seeing nothing in particular. He occasionally pushed his unruly two-toned hair out of his face. Next to him was Ray Kon, his Chinese friend and previous team-mate. Ray was looking through some magazines that Kai had dropped on his lap the moment Ray muttered something about being afraid of flying. The cat-eyed boy, who was eighteen, had been flying since he was twelve or thirteen, but he was never too fond of it. Perhaps it was because of the stories the elders told that planes weren't supposed to fly, as the Gods didn't intend it. Everyday he heard a few stories about planes that would fall out of the air. He still didn't quite understand how planes could stay up and he preferred not to think about it. On the first flight with the Bladebreakers, the rest of the team had decided to get Ray away from the window and made sure he had enough things to read.

"Are we there yet?" He asked for the tenth time in half an hour.

"No," Kai muttered, annoyed. He'd rather have not had to answer Ray at all, but the other boy could get pretty stubborn in demanding answers. After a few minutes the plane started to tremble and Ray looked up, shocked. He turned to Kai, wide eyed.

"What's that?" He asked in a high, tiny voice. Kai looked at him and shrugged, then looked outside again. Then he heard the intercom screech.

"This is your captain speaking; we are having some technical difficulties. We ask you to put on your safety belt and do not worry, everything is under control." Ray looked at Kai and immediately put on his safety belt. Kai did the same, but kept looking out of the window.

"What's going on?" Ray asked again, getting scared. He stared at his hands, he was shaking. Kai looked at him.

"I don't know, just stay calm." Ray nodded and wanted to follow Kai's advice, but he couldn't, he heard other passengers around him ask questions and some started to yell that they wanted more information. Suddenly the plane trembled more violently. Screams were heard, but all Ray could do was continue to stare at his hands. After that, everything went so fast, before he really registered it, the screams died and there was a loud noise. How long the moment between falling and the actual crash was, Ray didn't know, all he knew was that the stories that were told were true… planes weren't supposed to fly.

Kai scrambled out of the plane, pulling Ray with him. He pushed Ray down against a tree and climbed back in the airplane.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked him, worried. He was sure the plane was about to explode.

"Looking for survivors," was Kai's reply; when he had pulled Ray out, he noticed the most passengers were dead, or unconscious. He knew he had to be quick to save people, as the plane could explode any minute. He looked around and saw a red-haired girl groaning softly, caught between two seats. He shifted up to her and started to help her out. When she was free, he led her outside, not saying a word. Ray slowly stood up, determined to help Kai, scared or not, but when he climbed into the plane, his eyes widened in terror. One side of the plane was crushed, and there was a huge amount of blood smeared on the floor. He wanted to throw up.

"Don't look," Kai told him. "Try getting everyone on the other side out." Ray looked at Kai and nodded; he turned to the other side of the plane and started checking pulses to see who had survived the crash. Kai did the same.

After a while, when Ray was at the back, he saw a young girl of about five years old next to who he guessed was her mother. When he felt her neck, there was the patter of a soft thud against his fingers; but moving his fingers to the woman's neck, he felt nothing. He pulled the unconscious young girl out. When he crawled back, he frowned when he saw someone stir, he had checked that girl before and she had no pulse. He moved to the girl, who looked around the same age as him, and when he felt her neck, there was a weak pulse. He tried to get her out, but she was trapped. Kai ran up to him and started to help; when she was finally free, Ray picked her up.

Ray put the girl down against a tree and started to walk back.

"Stay," Kai ordered. Ray turned to him and frowned. "It's not safe," he continued. "If we go back now, there's a chance we won't get out alive. I don't think we can save anymore people." Ray bit his lip, but when he heard a rumbling noise emerging from the plane, he picked up the unconscious girl.

"Run to the beach," Kai said. "Just run away as far as you can, I'll follow." He turned to the red haired girl. "Can you walk?" She looked at him and got up, nodding, she ignored the stabbing pain in her foot for now. "Then follow him." He pointed to Ray. She started to limp after him, wincing every time her foot hit the ground.

Ray fell down on the beach when he heard a loud bang; he turned around and winced when he saw the explosion of where the plane once was. Kai and the other girl were fast with him. Kai put the young girl down in the shade, sighing, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Ray moved the other girl into the shade and sighed as well, looking at the redhead.

"I'm Ray, that's Kai." He looked her over; red, wavy hair stopped at her back, she had green eyes, somehow it made him think of the oceans in the colder lands, not as clear as the blue ones that were well-known. She wasn't that tall, probably two heads smaller than he and Kai were. Her body was hidden by warm, baggy clothes.

"Selene." The girl answered. "Is…. Is everyone dead?" She asked, biting her lip. Ray slowly nodded, he thought about the blood he saw and felt sick again. Selene looked down, then back up again, wanting to think about something else.

"Thanks for saving my life," she said to Kai. Kai simply nodded. She blinked and frowned, she at least would have expected a reply. Deciding not to push it, she pulled her sweater off, wearing a shirt under it; she walked to the ocean and put the sweater in the ocean, letting it take up the salt water. She walked back and sat down by to the girl that was lying next to Ray. "Can you sit her up a bit, Ray?" She asked him. Ray nodded and pushed the other girl up, supporting her by putting one hand in her back and his other on the back of her head. Selene put the wet sweater on the girl's head. Kai looked at this action and then decided to put the younger girl next to it and placed the other side of the sweater on the girl's head, so they would feel something cold. He then got up and sighed, he walked around a bit, feeling the anger boil within him. What the hell was he doing here? He was supposed to go to Russia, he had a funeral to attend to! Not that he really wanted to attend it, but there were a lot of things he had to take care of. A few days ago the message arrived that his grandfather had died. Ray, who was sharing an apartment with Kai, was the one to break the news, as it was told by phone. Ray had told him he was sorry, but all Kai could feel was emptiness. He was finally free… and that was odd. His last relative had died and he was finally free, but being stranded on an island didn't feel free. He kicked a tree in anger, softly growling.

Selene and Ray looked up at the same time when they heard the kicking, Selene frowned.

"What's he doing?" She asked Ray. Ray sighed and shook his head.

"Let him be," he answered, knowing quite well why Kai was angry. Selene softly nodded and looked at the two girls. The younger girl had blonde hair, wearing it in pigtails. She looked at the older girl - she was around her age, she had long brown hair. She touched the girl's neck and frowned when she felt a weak sort of energy thudding against her hands, she pulled back and looked at her hand, that glowed a soft colour of green, she shook her head and then did it again, when the same thing happened. Something stung inside her, she softly smiled; this girl had powers - probably earth.

She herself had the elemental power of the air, thus making her fly and let objects fly to her and everything that the power of air could do. No one was supposed to know however - she grew up in a small place in New Zealand. Her great-grandmother also had the power of air, her grandmother and her father did not and her mother had no powers either. When Selene was about twelve years old, she had woken up with a stinging feeling in her back. She had pulled her shirt up, and all she could see were two small things sticking out of her back. In panic she had run to her grandmother, as she was staying there at the time. Her grandmother had merely smiled and had given her the diary of her own mother, with the advice to read it and that this day was praised. She had just stared at her grandmother, muttered something about her insane family and took the diary. That night she had read through it and had found out her great-grandmother had the elemental power of air. It was very unique and it was not known in the world.

As her great-grandmother had passed away, she had to learn everything herself. She was lucky that her great-grandmother had given advice in the diary and since that day, she had kept a diary as well that she kept with her, with all things she had learned and how to do it. Selene looked up in shock when she heard a loud thump; Kai was getting more aggressive. She jumped up and walked over to him.

"Stop it!" She told him. "You're hurting yourself." He growled at her and glared, she just glared back, used to aggressive behaviour as she had three brothers. "I'm serious." She said. He just turned around and walked away. She sighed, frowning.

"Never mind him," Ray said again. "He's like that, I think you have to get used to it." He looked at Kai. "He's going to explore the island, I think." Selene nodded and sat back down.

"Do you think we're stuck here forever?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, we'll find a way to get out, besides, they will search for the plane as it crashed." Selene nodded and looked at him. He had cat-like features, and when she saw some sort of tail on his back, she followed it with her eyes; she smiled, noticing it was his hair. He looked a bit feminine, but handsome, very handsome. If Kai didn't act so aggressive, she probably would have said that Kai was handsome as well.

She turned to the two unconscious girls when one of them started to stir. Ray looked at the girls and noticed the brunette was waking up. He sat down on his knees next to her and helped her up a bit, putting her head in his lap, stroking her face. Selene moved next to him.

"Can you hear me?" The girl slowly opened her eyes and blinked, she looked at him and then her gaze moved to Selene. Selene softly smiled at her when the girl nodded. "I'm Ray, that is Selene." The girl looked at them and then opened her mouth.

"Rajini," a hoarse sound came from her throat, she coughed. Selene touched Rajini's neck to feel the temperature, and feeling a shot of energy through her body again, she pulled back. Rajini hissed at the shot of energy she got from Selene, for it hurt - her eyes rolled back and then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Kai was walking along the beach, he had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the sand that he kicked up. "How the hell am I going to get back in time?" He muttered to himself, he sighed out loud and then looked up, looking over the beach. The sand on the beach was pearl white and had no glass or any sort of trash on it. It made him smile soft, as this kind of place was very rare in this world. He then looked at the deep blue water. The small waves running on the beach.

He turned his head to the forest, it had many types of green and was really large and thick, in the distance you could see some hills and one mountain. He walked to the forest.  
When he was a few meters in it, his eyes had to adjust to the dark. He looked up at the trees, they were magnificent high.  
He then looked in front of him again and walked straight through the forest. He tried not to make any turns so he would find his way back. After a ten minute walk, at least that was what he thought, he saw a small stream. He walked fast to it and kneeled down. He put his hand in it and drank some water out his hand. The water tasted nice and clean, he smiled and drank some more. When he was done he sat back smiling.

He then remembered the passed out girls and knew they could use some fresh water. He looked around for something he could put the water in so he could bring it to them. He stood up. He searched for a while, but he didn't find anything useful. He then pulled off his shirt and put that in the water, when it was fully wet he picked it up and ran back as fast as he could, but it still took him 5 minutes.

When he finally had reached the others, his shirt already was dry again. He stopped running in front of them making some sand fly upwards. His breathing was shallow and fast.  
Selene looked at him and cocked her eyebrow. "And what do you think you're doing?" She asked with a monotone voice, she then noticed his shirt was off, her mouth almost fell open when her eyes rested at his well-toned chest. She imagined herself stroking that hard, muscled chest. She imagined that she was lying her head down on it and heard his heart softly in her ear, she imagined she placed a kiss on his chest while he… she quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts as he was starting to talk.

Kai was still trying to catch his breath, he just handed over his shirt. "C…clean w…water…" He brought out between some breaths. Ray looked up at him. "Clean water! Where!" He was already getting up. "Five minutes running from here…along the beach into the forest." Kai replied. Ray got up and picked the brown haired girl up, she was still not moving after she had passed out again.  
Kai knew what he was planning and he picked the small, young girl up, so he could bring her. "Well, show us the way." Selene said when she was also up and was standing next to Ray. Kai nodded and turned around and walked back in the same direction.

When they had walked for five minutes, Ray was getting a hard time with carrying the girl. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but now after the crash, his whole body was sour and it was more difficult to carry her. He looked at Kai who was walking in front of him. Ray could tell that he wasn't having any problems with the child.  
Selene was walking a bit behind them. Her foot was really hurting, a pain shot went trough it every time she placed it on the sand. She tried to ignore the pain, by biting on her tongue a bit, but the further they went, the harder it was getting. She didn't want to tell Kai or Ray about her pain though, she could see they were already having problems enough with the two unconscious girls. She also needed some nice clean water, she was really thirsty.

Kai looked at the unconscious child in his arms. He looked around, trying to remember where he walked in the forest, but everything looked the same to him. Every tree, every branch, all the same. He then saw a rock he recognized, as it had a flat surface. He smiled and stopped. He looked behind him and waited for the others. When Ray was next to him he placed the girl on the sand. He let out a large breath and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. It took Selene some time to catch up with them and when she was there, she just let herself fall down on the sand. She was breathing really hard and her foot was hurting her badly.

"It's just a 20 meters straight into the forest." Kai told them. Ray nodded in return and picked the girl up again. Kai looked at Selene, but she wasn't getting up again. "Uhm you coming?" He asked her, she shook her head in return, not being able to speak from the pain. "Oh, come on, it's not far anymore, I promise." She sighed loud and pushed herself up again with her hands. Kai smiled and walked in the green forest.

Ray followed Kai with eas, but Selene was having a really hard time. There were branches and bushes everywhere and it was hard to avoid them with her hurting foot.

It didn't take long before they were there. Kai placed the young girl down next to the water. Ray, who was right behind him, looked at the water excited, making him almost drop Rajini. Luckily he got a hold of her fast. He placed her down on the grass next to the water. He then fell on his knees and started drinking water at a high speed. Kai smiled from the sight and he turned around and looked at Selene. She was still a bit behind, limbing.

When she was finally with them, she fell down on her bottom, breathing hard. Kai watched her.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked her worried. She just nodded in reply, not being able to answer, as she still was catching her breath. Ray then looked at Rajini, he got over to her and opened her mouth softly with his hands, making sure he wouldn't hurt her, when her mouth was open, he cupped some water with his hand and let it drip into her mouth. After a few drops, she stirred and she started coughing loud. Ray helped her sit up. He rubbed her back.

After a while she finally stopped coughing, her throat felt soar and every muscle in her body hurted. She looked at the guy in front of her, then her attention was drawn to her surroundings, she frowned, when she saw a forest. Ray saw her look, he sadly smiled. "We were in a plane crash...we stranded here." She looked at him blinking in confusion. He looked at her with sad eyes and she then knew he was speaking the truth. "Try to drink a bit." Ray said and mentioned the water.

Then Rajini noticed how thirsty she was. She bent over to the water an started drinking. When she was done she sat back, tired out. She rubbed her eyes sleepy.

Kai was trying to wake up the young and small girl, but it didn't work, she kept unconscious and she also was getting more pale by the time that passed. Kai looked worried at her small form and kept trying to wake her up.

It took Selene a few more minutes to catch her breath, but when she was calm she also got over to the water and started drinking in silent.

Without one of them knowing, a shadow slowly made its way over to them. It stopped in the bushes, right next to Selene. It watched her moves, not making a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Selene frowned when she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around, but couldn't find the source. She then shrugged it off. It probably was nothing, she thought to herself. She looked at Rajini, wondering if she had felt it right earlier, if Rajini really had a power as well. She looked at Kai, who had his shirt back on.

"If there's a stream, there will be a lake somewhere, right?" She then asked. Ray looked at her, but then turned back to Rajini.

"Most likely." Kai answered, he looked at her. She looked back at him, waiting for some more, but when he didn't say anything, she sighed.

"So… will we go there?" She asked.

"No." She just stared at Kai.

"Not? Why not? A lake…" she started.

"We have water here, she can't walk" He pointed to Rajini. "And we have an unconscious child here." She slowly nodded and sighed. She got up and looked around. Her back was itching, she groaned, knowing what it meant. She was aching to fly again, but she couldn't with those people around.

"I'm going to walk around a bit." She announced. Ray looked at her.

"Be careful, stay close to us, so we can help if something is wrong." He told her. She nodded and softly smiled. She then limbed away, trying to disguise her pain as much as she could. Ray looked after her and then turned back to Rajini.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, worried. She hadn't said anything anymore. Rajini nodded again in reply, she slowly sat up. Ray supported her by holding her back. Rajini slowly stood up. "I don't think that's a good idea." Ray told her, softly pulling Rajini back down. She looked at him in return and then looked after Selene. She had felt the wave of energy through her body, but that had to mean Selene was one as well… but that was nearly impossible, the chance that they would meet would be one on billion or something like that. She stared at the sky, a wave of nausea washing over her when she realised she was really stuck here. Ray had said that there were no survivors of the plane crash… only the five of them… but that would mean… She turned on her side and started coughing, feeling terribly sick now. Ray started patting her back worried. No survivors… but he had promised… When she stopped coughing, she slowly leaned against Ray, tired.

"No… survivors?" She asked Ray. He looked at her, sad.

"No, only us five. With who were you on the airplane?" He replied, stroking her back, in case she would get in a coughing fit again.

"M-my brother…" She whispered, she looked away.

"I'm sorry" He whispered in return. Tears filled Rajini's eyes, her brother really was gone.

"Can we go to the plane tonight?" She looked at him. Kai looked at Rajini, and before Ray could say something, Kai answered instead.

"We can't, it's just a wreck, it's completely destroyed, you won't find anything there." Ray looked at him and then looked at Rajini. Rajini stared at the water.

"Oh, come on Kai." Ray said, eyeing Rajini. "If she wants to, she can go, we'll go with her, nothing can happen anymore." The only reply Kai gave, was rolling his eyes.

When Selene was sure the others couldn't see her anymore, she pulled her shirt off. She threw it on the sandy ground. She stretched herself and closed her eyes, then her wings came out of her back. She was grateful she could hide them, if she couldn't, she probably would've cut them off, as her brothers always teased her with her powers. When she found out she had wings, she started to try flying, but of course she couldn't fly immediately. Her brothers used to joke about it and ask her what kind of creature she was, with wings but not being able to fly. One time she got so annoyed, she climbed on the roof of the house and jumped down, to prove her brothers that she could fly. Too bad she couldn't yet… her father had told her she was lucky there was a huge pond beneath the roof, as she fell in there.

She stretched her wings, as she hadn't flew for a very long time. After a while she lifted up, she smiled, she had missed this feeling, she loved how she felt the air under her wings. She flew higher and after a while, she flew higher than the trees. She could oversee most of the island from here. It was pretty small and from here out, she nowhere saw smoke, so that would almost mean they were the only five here. The only smoking she saw, was of the plane. She looked at the direction of the plane. She flew down again, but when she hit the ground, something was in front of her. She yelped and stared at the two yellow eyes she saw in the bushes. She took a few steps back, but flinched in pain when her foot hit a rock, she fell down.

"Selene! Are you okay!" She heard Ray yell. She bit her lip, he couldn't find her here! If he would see her wings…

"I'm fine! I just fell!" She slowly got up and limbed to her shirt, she withdrew her wings and put the shirt on, she kept eyeing the bushes, but she couldn't see the eyes anymore. She slowly limbed back to the others.

"It's a small island" She announced when she was back. Kai eyed her.

"How do you know?" He asked her. Damn, good question… she thought. She couldn't really say: 'I flew up.'

"Er… I walked a bit that way" She pointed to the direction she came from. "And I was quite fast at the beach… And we came earlier from that direction." She pointed to another direction.

"Then you still don't know if it's a small island, we should walk the whole beach around for that," He told her. She stuck out her tongue at him and lied down. "Watch out with that tongue." He told her sharp. She sat up and looked at him.

"What do you want to do with it, cut it off and bake it?" Selene replied. He just rolled his eyes.

Ray was supporting Rajini, they were walking to the airplane wreck. Selene had stayed behind with the young, still unconscious, girl and Kai had walked with them. "In case they would do something stupid" as Kai said. After a while, they arrived at the wreck. Ray bit his lip, there was almost nothing left, just a few parts that were a part of the airplane once. Rajini stared at the wreck, feeling her legs giving up beneath her. She almost fell down, but Ray held her up. He slowly helped her sit down. Ray looked at Kai, who stood a few metres behind them, leaning against a tree.  
"Typical" Ray muttered under his breath. Rajini looked at the wreck, tears appearing in her eyes. Slowly, a few tears trickled down.

"_But I want to go to Russia, Marc," Rajini told her three year older brother. He softly smiled at her._

"_Own country not good enough, huh?"_

"_It's not that! But you promised me that we should go there once. To visit grandma and granddad." Marc smiled and nodded._

"_We'll go there. Though I don't get why you want to see them, it's not like they are exactly the best grandparents around… wait… they aren't even around." Rajini let out a sigh and glared at Marc._

"_They're family, Marc. They're our family. And they can't be around if they live in Russia! Can we go in two weeks? When I'm on summer break?"_

"_Can't it be in two months?" Marc asked her. She sighed in return._

"_But…"_

"_Fine, we'll go there in two weeks. I'll book the tickets." He muttered, slightly annoyed that his little sister wanted to visit relatives they hadn't seen for ten years._

"Sorry, Marc." Rajini whispered. Ray looked at her and softly took her hand, slightly squeezing it to show her he was here to support her. "It's my fault." Ray frowned.

"Of course it isn't, Rajini."

"Yes, it is! I wanted to go to Russia! He wanted to wait a few months a-and if I listened to him, we would be at home now together, watching a movie or something! A-and we would've heard about the plane crash at the news and we'd think: 'that's awful' and that would be it! He wasn't supposed to die!" She broke down crying. "N-not him…" Ray listened at her and when she started crying, he pulled her in a hug. He stroked her back. "H-he's gone… w-why?"

_A twelve year old girl stood in the door opening of her new foster family, she looked at the fifteen year old Marc. Tears were shining in her eyes. Marc crouched down to Rajini's level and placed his hands on her shoulder._

"_I won't ever leave you, sweetheart. When I'm eighteen, you come live with me, okay?" She slowly nodded. "Rajini, I won't ever leave you."_

"_P-promise?" She whispered, hope shining in her eyes, she looked at her brother. Marc placed his hand on his chest, on the place where his heart was beating._

"_I promise." Rajini softly smiled at him and hugged him._

"H-he promised!" She exclaimed. "H-he wouldn't leave me!" Ray pulled her closer.

"He's not gone…" Ray tried. Rajini looked at him.

"Don't give me that crap, heaven's not real, there's no afterlife. He's just gone." Ray stared at her, a bit taking aback.

"Perhaps you'll feel better if you say goodbye to him?" He said, calm. She looked at him and looked down, she slowly nodded and got up, Ray got up immediately to help her. She then shook her head and slowly walked closer to the wreck. She stared at it and pictured Marc in her memories. She didn't know what to say, but she couldn't just leave him without saying anything.

"Marc…" She whispered. She waited for a few minutes, the words not forming in her head. "I… you… you promised you wouldn't leave me… but… I guess promises are there to be broken." She took in a sharp breath. "I'll miss you, big brother." Tears trickled down her face again. She tasted the salt on her lips. "I'm sorry for wanting to go to Russia so soon… if… if I didn't push it, you w-would've been still alive…" She looked down. "I love you." She walked a bit closer and looked at Ray and Kai, who were watching her. She sighed and kept staring at Ray, eventually Ray looked away and walked towards Kai, they didn't look at her anymore. She turned back to the plane and opened the palm of her hand, letting a blood red rose grow. She put it down in front of the plane. "A rose for you, Marc. The one you always loved." She then made another red rose, she placed it down next to the other. "And this is for all the other victims." She whispered. She then turned around and slowly made her way back to Ray and Kai.

_Sorry for the delay! Hopefully this chapter made it up. R&R!_


End file.
